Revenge Of Kimotara
by Wolfie360
Summary: This is my first story. What happens when a Deamon tries to kill his father? What if his father was the King of All Deamons? And his brother was going to inherit the throne? disaster strikes when Kimotara and his brother Kimitoro hold a grudge untill...


Revenge of Kimotara

Part 1

Author's note- I created all of these characters. They are copyrighted and belong to me. If you wish to use them then add that they were created by Wolfie360. Thank you.

Cast Of Characters:

Elaina- Age 12. She is fun loving and carefree. She's a fighter and isn't afraid of standing up for herself and for her friends. She has a secret. A Dark secret. Her best friend is Brianna and her boyfriend is Bailey. Brianna is the only one who knows her secret. She's also REALY artistic and LOVES drawing.

Bailey- Age is just like Elaina but a boy...and without a Dark secret. He is Elaina's boyfriend. His best friend is Tanner. He loves chicken flavored ramen, and he loves drawing. Just like his girlfriend.

Tanner- Age 's been depressed ever sense he and his girlfriend, Sami, broke up. He still love's her but she's seeing someone named Jett. His best friend is Bailey. He's funny but serious at the same time. Elaina thinks of him like her brother.

Sami- Age known as Sam, she is currently going out with Jett. Her ex is Tanner. She's kind of a flirt and all the guys fall head over heels for her.

Brianna-Age 12. Also known as Bri, she is Elaina's best friend and the only one who know her secret. She can be stubborn but is over all an awesome friend to have. Just don't get on her bad side. She loves Wesley.

Jett- Age 11. He is Sam's boyfriend. He loves her sooooo much. He had been waiting for at least a year to get with her. He is stubborn and greedy but he treats Sami and his friends with love and care. He is Elaina's frenemy and as they say,"Our hatred makes up our friendship!"

Zoey- Age 12. She is dependable and kind...to her friends. She's kind of bossy but is soft and sweet. She's quick to anger and has a MAJOR crush on Nick.

Nick- Age 12. He and Zoey have been friends for a million bazillion years and he has a HUGE crush on Zoey. He doesn't know that she likes him and she doesn't know that he likes her. He's nice and funny. Hard on the outside but soft on the inside.

Wesley- Age 11. He is a easygoing person and is totally nonchalant. He is one of Bri's best friends.

Deamonds:

Kimitoro- (kim-y-to-ro) This is the Deamond known as the Deamond of Pain or the Hallucination Deamond. He is sealed inside Elaina by the Sacred Wolf Deamond Seal. This Deamond is relatively good but can be very evil. He is a Deamond of course. His older brother is Kimotara.

Kimotara-(kim-o-ta-ra) He is Kimitoro's older brother. His goal in life is to destroy the human race and become the King of all Deamonds. He was defeated by his brother in a attempt to murder their Father to gain his powers.

Damatorian-(Dam-a-tori-an) He is Kimitoro and Kimotara's Father. Also known as the King of Deamonds, he is the most powerful Deamond and is very kind.

Prologue

All was silent...nothing moved. It was a little past midnight when the sound of paws hitting the soft ground echoed throughout the cave. Red eyes, glowing like fire, sliced through the dark. _There! _Kimotara thought.He ran faster and faster with every stride. There was his Father. Damatorian, the Deamond King. _Look at you,_ Kimotarathought. _You think your stronger then me, don't you old man. Well I'm about to show you my true potential._ _After what you did to me is unforgivable! I will show you no mercy!._ He remembers what happened earlier...

FLASHBACK TIME! XD

"Good Kimitoro! Your skills are improving fast. Now summon your strength and come at me again, but harder this time!" Damatorian said to his youngest son, "I'm trying Father! But *gasp* I'm so tired!*gasp*!" Kimitoro barely got his words out through his heavy panting. In the distance Kimotara was watching his Father train his little brother from a cliff side. _How pathetic. Father may think that my brother is the stronger one but I have real potential. Father spends all this time training my hopeless little brother when he should be paying attention to ME. _Kimotara thought. A small bird landed on his shoulder."TWEET!" chirped the bird. "Well hello there little bird." Kimotara said slyly. He admired the birds feathery patter. A streak of gold plumage mixed with swirls of red and yellow. The stomach was a vivid green and the beak was long and thin. The underside of the bird's wings were pitch black. The eyes were white. "My, my, what a pretty bird you are." he croaked. And with one swift movement the bird was devoured and killed. " Not very filling but enough to get my powers to be at their best." he lept from the cliff and plummeted strait down. Suddenly a red aura glowed around the wolf deamond. The marks on his body glowed red.

He was a dark brown color and had red marks on him. 4 stripes on his back beginning from the middle of his back all the way down ending in a point on his stomach. He had 2 triangles slanted backwards on his eye, one slanting upwards and the other one down. And he has one going from his eye to halfway down his snout. His paws were red as well. He has a bushy mane and the top half of it is red. The fire symbol is imprinted on his legs and the tip of his bushy tail is red. All of the red marks signify that he is a fire deamond. His brother has similar marks but instead of 4 stripes he has 2 and there are rings on his legs. His aura color is blue. His eye is 3 small triangles behind his eye and a big one,like his brother, one coming from his eye to halfway down his snout.

Kimotara plummeted into a towering oak tree. Damatorian looked up, "Kimotara! What is it that you want? I am training your brother right now." he yelled."So Father, you saw me even though I had my deamond cloak on? How," he paused,"impressive."he said sarcastically."If you are finished spying on us you may leave. Now" their father growled. Kimotara looked at his father and a look of sorrow flashed across his face. "Father? Why do you always train my little brother? Why don't you train me?" "Because Kimotara, your brother is destined to be Deamond King. When I die, in battle or from old age, then your brother must be prepared to fight for my position. All deamonds want to be king." "WHAT!" Kimotara was shocked. Kimitoro cocked his head to the side? "Didn't you know brother?". "Kimotara! Kimitoro! Damatorian! Its time for lunch!" a grey wolf deamond walked out from a giant cave on the side of the training field. "Mom!" Kimitoro said with a smile. "Hello there Namali" Kimotara said with a blank expression."Kimotara I'm your mother, call me mom." said Namali. "NAMALI! LOOK OUT!" Damatorian yelled with a look of panic in his green eye. Damatorian was all black with green eyes. He has 3 tails. _Fwoosh THUD!_ "GAH!" a black arrow with smoke emitting from it was shot into Namali's chest. "Dama...tori..an..." she fell over and lived no more. "MOM!" Kimitoro rushed over to his mother. He sniffed the arrow and immediately jumped into the tree that the arrow was shot out of and so the chase began.

_Mother *huff* dead *huff* got *huff* catch *huff* _ _him! _The arrow was shot from a Shadow.

Shadows are the shadow of a person or deamond that was enchanted to come to life and do the owners bidding. So many deaths were caused by spell. Damatorian made it a forbidden spell after a shadow of a mysterious deamond killed his brother.

"Give it up kid! You'll never catch me! HAHAHAHAHA!" the voice was raspy and toad like. Suddenly a giant frog jumped out from a tree far down the road. If it weren't for his excellent eyesight Kimitoro wouldn't of seen him. _A frog deamond? _Thought Kimitoro, _I thought they were eradicated in __the war of the five nations._ The shadow was a giant blue toad with red marks across his right eye. He wore a black robe over his chest and bore the water symbol. A single drop of water surrounded by black encased in a wight circle outline. That was the symbol. _Aw man! I was hoping to fight! Stupid fire symbol! _He glanced down at the symbol that was engraved into his shoulders and hind legs. The symbol was a red flame. That's it. Just a flame.

There are 5 nations: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. Water beats Fire, Fire beats Lightning, Lightning beats Earth, Earth beats Wind, and Wind beats Water. Water and Fire are still at war but the other Nations are at peace. There is the occasional outbreak of a fight but nothing huge enough to start a war.

Kimitoro ran until he could run no more. "You stupid frog!" he yelled. He turned back and walked back to his home. "Did you catch him?" asked Kimotara,"was it a shadow?" "Ya it was a shadow." replied Kimitoro,"and a fast one. He out ran me! I'm the quickest deamond in the whole fire nation!"

"Was he actually a fire shadow?"

"...Maybe..."

"was he a Water deamond?"

"...Yes..."

Kimotara laughed. "I knew it! Your too afraid to take on a Water deamond! Even a shadow of one!

You are truly pitiful!" and with that he strutted into the cave,"Oh and father. I should be king. He's not even capable to chase down a shadow that killed his mother."

************************ Later that night******************************

"Don't take his words to heart son. He just is in shock that you will be king." Damatorian said soothingly to his youngest. "But Dad. What if he's right?"

"He's not."

"He can be!"

"No he can't"

"YES HE CAN! He's normally right anyways."

"*sigh* Well if you want to think that fine. Just remember that I wasn't your fault Mom died." Damatorian walked out of Kimitoro's room. He entered Kimotara's room. "How many times do I have to tell you not to put down your brother?" "I don't know. Like 5 bazillion times. But who cares? He's worthless. Why, he can't even chase down a Shadow! How pitiful"

"Grrrrrrr! Stop saying that! You don't know your brother!"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't!"

"I've been watching you practice with him."

"WHAT? You stalker!"

"I know his every move. I know his strategys and weaknesses. I know everything."

"Do you remember the story I used to tell you when you were a pup?"

"Um...the one with the deamond getting sealed inside the human girl?"

"Exactly. Do you know why I never told Kimitoro? Because that story was a prophecy foretold by the past king," Damatorian said slowly, "your grandfather." "So-So-So h-h-he has to be s-s-sealed in a HUMAN?" Kimotara said with a look of horror in his red eyes. "I'm afraid so." Damatorian said gravely. Little did they know that Kimitoro was sitting outside his brother's room. With a look that can't be described.

So think of it like your worst fear eating your favorite thing in front of you then cutting you in places and eating your feet all at the same time. And then add the look of seeing 100,000,000,000,000,000 horror movies in a row with no one there then being locked in a big dark room with only 1 flashlight with 2 batteries at half power. Then add 5000,000,000,000,000 spiders crawling out of nowhere and eating your spleen. Ok I got a little of topic so im gunna get back to da story...ehehehehe...

"So do you want to be king now? I don't think so," Damatorian said, "but you are the pitiful one. Not a care for anyone. You watched your own Mother get shot and didn't even twitch. Your brother chased after the shadow while you sat down and watched." and after that he spun around and clawed Kimotara's face. Kimotara was shocked. He put his paw up to his cheek and felt the hot liquid flowing down his face. He looked and it was...green? "GAAAHHHH!" he yelled and fell like a rock. He squirmed and thrashed but after a couple minutes he didn't move at all. " I could of killed you with my poison but you are my son so I held back. You won't be able to move for a while." the he turned and walked out of the room.

END OF FLASHBACK! :'(

Kimotara approached his father with a look of murder in his eye. He raised his paw and his 5 inch long claws shot out. _Swish! _ ARGG!

To be continued...

**hey peoples! I hope you liked my chapter. I need at least 5 reviews to publish the next chapter. And they have to be good reviews and not just any old review.**


End file.
